How The Mighty Fall
by Crowbar Gazoolies
Summary: Logan was a very powerful man-but all powerful men have certain vices. His just happened to be his brother. Contains incest, slash and attempted murder. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty-first ever Fable fanfic on here. Pleased to met you, I am Crowbar, and I hope you enjoy your stay. Hee.  
Anyway, there has been a distinctive lack of slash in the Fable archives lately, and it pains my heart. So here, have a slice of this-something my deranged mind decided to come up with.

Warnings: Contains Incest-Not much now, but I am planning it for later chapters.  
This is a slash fic. Just a notice, so those who don't want to read all that, go back to your het!

* * *

Mathis knew Logan would be waiting for him to return from riding around the outskirts of Millfields with Elise. Already he could feel the cold-eyed stare from above, following his form, watching him dismount and stretch before helping Elise from her dappled mare. Mat glanced up, and although the sun was too bright to truly tell, there was that familiar glint of the golden buttons and silver-plated carapace of his brother's armour.  
"My Lord."

"Send word that we're back."

"Yes, Prince."

"Mat." Whispered Elise as she took hold of his hand on their way to the foyer. "You know, you could just skip out on Walter's combat training today. We could...find that secret room again."  
The Prince smiled at the memory. They'd been 'exploring' one day, when the castle had been at less than half capacity, so nobody was around to call either of them away until Elise's carriage came after supper. Today, however, was different. Officials littered the castle and hallways were streaming with busy maids and servants to accommodate for the sudden surge of guests. Logan was holding another hearing in the throne room today and more strategies in the war room, and as always, Mathis was not wanted, so Walter volunteered to give some extra swordfighting lessons to keep him out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Elise, but I promised Walter I'd practise today. Apparently, I'm doing rather well." A small look of disappointment rested on her features. "I'm sure it won't very long, anyway, just until Logan decides to take a break from all these strategy meetings and greet his brother. Then I can be a nuisance again. Heh."

"Oh, alright. I think I'll go see if Lady Berkelle wants some company doing her everlasting embroidery."

"Endless fun." Gibed Mat before the two parted ways with a swift hug and peck on the lips.

The old knight was already waiting for him in the combat room, looking out of the window nearest to the giant fireplace. He looked up as Mat walked in, greeting him with a bearded grin and a friendly slap on the arm. "Good to see you, Sire. Your brother's not been in the best of moods since you left this morning, especially since it was without his consent."  
Mathis rolled his eyes."Oh, he needs to lighten up. It's not as though he owns me."

"Yes, well. Better stay here for the time being. I don't think Logan would appreciate it if you went off again so soon." Walter nudged the Prince's arm, "And we can get some quality practise in before the day is out. Go on, grab a sword."

The swordfighting was tough, but felt rewarding. By the time a message for Mat to join his brother in the living quarters came, almost three hours had passed. His arms ached, his brow was damp and Mathis was thankful he hadn't decided to change from his practical clothes-Walter had made this chance to train count.  
"Tell my brother I'll be up in an hour. I need to change." He said as he placed the sword back on the rack. "Perhaps he'll be in a mellower mood by the time I get up there."  
Walter gave him a sympathetic look, scabbarded his own sword and walked towards the great door. "I'll be down in the kitchens, if you need me. There's a rather fetching lady who like giving away hot pies." With a chuckle and a smile, he wandered down the corridor, as Mat ventured to his chambers to tidy himself up a before meeting Logan.

"Jasper, fetch some hot water, please. I'm going to have a bath" Mathis demanded as he strode inside his room, already stripping off his delicately embroidered shirt and well tailored trousers. Even as his brother, meeting the King meant he had be presentable, at the very least.  
Jasper was efficient, and clean clothes were laid on the Prince's bed. It didn't take long Mat to be ready, even though he wanted to linger in the warm, fragrant water, if he was honest. Still, it was probably better to get Logan's disapproval over and done with. He hoisted himself out of the water, and proceeded to get dressed.

"Wish me luck, Jasper." Mat said with a sigh.

"Good luck, Sire."

The hallways were well lit, as always, and a draft ran through the building, causing the Prince to shiver slightly when he knocked on the door to Logan's private study. "Come in." Logan's cold voice called, before carrying on a conversation with somebody Mat's ears did not recognise. He opened the heavy set door with a creak, his eyes instantly snapping to the two figures sitting beside the grand fireplace.  
"Ah, Mathis. You've decided to arrive, I see." Logan didn't stand up as his brother stepped inside and waited by the last free armchair. "This is Reaver," he said, gesturing to the man beside him wearing an impeccable, long cream coat, "He owns most of Bowerstone Industrial. I don't believe you've met my little brother, have you, Reaver?"  
"No I have not, your Majesty." Reaver stood, coming to almost a head taller than Mat. He struck a charming smile and took the Prince's hand in his own before kissing the royal signet ring upon his finger. "Extremely pleased to finally meet you, my Prince. You've been hiding him away for _far_ too long, if I may say so, my King."

"Happy to make your acquaintance, Mr. Reaver." Mathis said by rote.

"Oh, it's just Reaver, Sire. There's no need for formalities with me." the man still had Mat's hand in his, thumb surreptitiously stroking his knuckle, with a glint of..._something_ in his eye.

Logan finally stood, his eyes narrowed. "We will talk later." Reaver let go of Mat's hand and faced the King. "I'll send word on when I want the factory opened. Good day."

"Good day, your Majesty." The industrialist picked up his hat from the small table beside the chair he had sat in and placed it upon his head after bowing graciously to the brothers, then winked brashly at the younger of the two on his way out, leaving him a little wide-eyed, if not openly shocked.

It was a few seconds after the door had closed before Logan spoke. He stood tall, towering over his sibling, his eyes studying his siblings face indifferently.

"Logan-"

"You left without my permission. Again. You do understand the dangers outside the castle, yes?"

"of course, but Walter's taught me well." Mat defied.

"Bandits, balverines, _rebels, _Mat." A long finger traced Mathis' jaw slowly, his voice softening. "What if a group had attacked you?"

"I-" Logan's lips pushed against his, causing him to yelp in surprise and push him back. "Logan, people might walk in." Mat said in a hushed voice as he held Logan's forearms.

"Not of I don't tell them to. I'm the King, remember."

"Then act like one!"

The elder brother chuckled darkly. "But I am. Kings get what they want. I haven't had y_ou_ in over a week, are you going to defy me now?" Logan leant forward, placing a kiss upon Mat's lips.

Actions spoke louder than words that time, and the Prince opened his mouth, inviting Logan's tongue as he lifted his grip on his brother's arms, instead ghosting them over the solid silver armour that glinted in the firelight.

"Come." Logan broke the kiss and took Mat's hand in his own, and gestured at the bedroom door.

* * *

Yeah. I was mean and left out most of the hog, heh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah-" Logan's breath caught in his throat when Mathis impaled himself upon his brothers length.

He clung onto Mat's hips, nails digging into the soft skin and leaving small red crescents, claiming him. Mat leaned forward, biting his lip, to kiss Logan's chest, to ghost his lips over erect nipples and tracing his tongue and teeth over the taut flesh, making Logan moan. The elder brother lifted Mathis' face to his and pressed their lips together, his own teeth making a mark beside his brother's mouth.

"Lo-ah-Logan-" The boy said disjointedly, sitting up once more and impaling himself again, causing both to groan loudly with pleasure.

Logan felt the heat around his length tighten, he thrust his hips deeper inside again, and again, making Mat cry out his name deliciously. Sweat dripped over his brow as he came, his brother's name on his lips, throwing his head back onto the silken pillow. Mat tightened again and released his own seed over Logan's chest. Hair plastered his face and their hot panting breaths were the only sounds in the royal chamber. Mathis groaned softly when Logan pulled himself out and rested beside his brother, eyes making contact. Logan drew their faces closer, pressing their noses together and their breaths mingled. He lifted Mat's chin slightly and kissed along his jawline and neck, nibbling at the soft gentle skin. Their torsos connected as the younger tugged his brother flush against him, the residue of their union drying with their body heat.

Mat was getting hard again already, and Logan could feel his own manhood responding to the hot pulses. He trailed down Mathis' chest, tasting and teasing his little brother, flicking his tongue and nipping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Mat groaned and arched at the touch, thrusting shallowly.

"Ha...Don't...stop-" Mat wanted Logan, _needed_ him. His skin tingled, and his reinvigorated manhood wept with another wave of lust. Logan responded swiftly with a barely controlled pump before going down and swirling his tongue around the head, teasing his brother who bucked and clawed at the sodden sheets.

"Say my name, little brother." Logan said huskily, his own desire pushing him. His eyes took in the sight before him, his brother writhing in naked want. "Say that you want me, Mat." He flicked his tongue cruelly.

"Uh-Lo-gan. I-ah-I want you." Mathis complied readily, desperate now for more. "I want you-ah-now-"

Logan took his brother fully, the hot flesh pulsing as Mat bucked again. The searing heat of Logan's mouth was becoming too much for him and he clawed at the sheets once more, pressing the back of his head into the bed. His older brother moved his head up and down slowly at first, tongue tracing a vein, then picked up the pace as Mathis' protests became more vocal and heated with pleasure.

"In-side, Logan. I-hah-need you-Inside-" Logan looked up and Mat felt the wonderful warmth leave.

Logan brushed Mat's cheek "Again? Are you-" He hissed with surprise and pleasure as Mathis bucked and gave a nod.

Logan was silently thankful as he lifted his brothers legs either side. His own need was becoming overwhelming, and he didn't know how long he would be able to last. Mathis gasped and bit his lip with a pained look on his face when his brother entered him once more, he was extremely tender. But Logan was as gentle as possible, shifting with a face of concentration before pulling out almost the whole way and pushing back in forcefully. Pleasure clearly overcame pain by the look on Mat's features and the beautiful sounds that reached Logan's ears as he was pounded again and again into the bedsheets. He began to pump himself in time with Logan's thrusts until he could not hold himself back any longer and cried with utter abandon as he came once more, his brother closely following, bursting his heat into Mathis.

Logan pulled himself out again and rested on his knees, just watching his younger brother's chest rise and fall with heavy breathing. Mathis ached. He tried to sit up, but his legs were akin to jelly and wouldn't help propel his body up, so he lay there, trying to regain his breath. The King's hair was dishevelled and stuck to his forehead and out at odd angles. His brother's eyes followed him as he stood and made his way to the ever-present basin of water beside the dressing-table to clean the result of their lust. The water was cold, and made him shiver, but also cleared his head.

Duty called. Logan knew that, and he glanced at the great grandfather clock with a sigh. He dressed himself quickly, unable to stop his mind from worrying. It was another day, another set of meetings and signings and more people wanting something from him. Mathis was his only respite, it seemed. His vice.  
The said young man had recovered a little more, and was sitting tentatively on the edge of the bed. He could feel Logan's seed still inside him, but he would have to make it back to his room before he could wash the evidence away. Logan walked towards him, held his chin and kissed him deeply one last time.

"You should probably leave before me, Mat." He suggested calmly. "The maids won't enter until I leave, and it would cause unnecessary difficulties if anyone found out."

Mathis understood, he already knew what to do, as they'd been doing this for more than few years already. "Yes, Logan." He muttered and pulled on his discarded shirt.

When Mathis left, Logan let out a deep sigh. Did he feel guilty? Perhaps. But Mat had never complained. Mathis knew he was his brother's-the marks saw true to that. He marched over to the great door of his private quarters and put up the steeled façade before striding down to meet another gathering in the war room.

* * *

Alrighty then. First sex scene-I think I did..okay.  
Why don't you let me know? Each review means more mansex x]


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm." Mathis frowned at his reflection. The mark beside his mouth from his and Logan's 'meeting' the week before hadn't faded yet, and he'd tried to cover it with high-necked shirts, to no avail. It didn't hide anything, and plus he looked like an idiot. Princes were not meant to look like idiots in front of 'lovely young ladies', from whom he was expected to pick and marry. His brow furrowed deeper at the reminder. Mat didn't know what he felt worst about: that he didn't _want_ to marry anybody, or that it was his brother who arranged the whole débâcle in the first place.

_It was a month ago; Logan was pulling on his trousers, his back turned away from Mathis when he told him about his plans._

"_But Logan," Mat began to defy straight away. "Why would I want to marry anyone? I'm barely fifteen."_

"_And therefore old enough to marry." His back was still turned. "I'd suggest Elise, that 'friend' of yours, but her family hasn't got strong enough connections to make it a good decision." He shrugged on his traditional purple royal shirt and clipped his armour into place. Mathis sat up and scrubbed a hand through his hair and pulled on his own clothes, then looked quizzically at his brother's back. Logan still did not face him. "However, there are some...candidates that are acceptable. I've arranged for you to meet-"_

"_I'm not getting married!" The younger sibling exclaimed, one arm tangled in his shirt. His eyes narrowed. Why was Logan saying these things now? Shouldn't he be the one getting married?_

"_It's for the best of the kingdom." Logan said calmly._

"_It's always 'For the best of the kingdom', Logan." Mat retorted loudly. "It's not me who's ruling Albion!"_

"_Exactly!" Logan finally turned to face Mathis, though his eyes were fierce at his brothers insistence to defy him. "It's not a wonderful choice, I know. But you can't keep living here, without a woman in your life, and expect the public not to talk. I'm the King, I need to set an image of strength, one that the people of Albion will be willing to follow." _

"_And that requires me to start living my own life." Mathis said hollowly. Logan nodded, then cupped his brother's cheek in one hand and kissed him softly, as though to apologise. Mat silently unaccepted, though his tongue grazed along Logan's bottom lip, granting himself access, deepening the kiss as he ran his hand through his brother's hair._

"_We-have to, have to stop-now, Mat-" Logan managed to mumble. "I-I need to talk with Major-Major Swift." He finally stopped his mind racing enough to break the kiss, albeit with disappointment. _

_Mathis' eyes darkened, unwilling to let Logan have the final word in the matter. "I'm not marrying, Logan. You already know that."_

"_We'll see, little brother." The older sibling had already begun to walk towards the door. "Now, go, you know the drill by now."_

So now, Mathis was on his way to meeting the first of the 'candidates', a fourteen year old girl from one of the nobles' estates at Millfields, who was well known for her beauty across the kingdom, with hair like flaxen gold and lips as full and red as a blushing rose. At least, everybody apart from Mathis himself, of course.

He mused for a moment longer, still trying to cover up the mark, but finally was defeated and decided to stop the lady waiting. It was impolite, after all.

Well, it seemed the rumours about her beauty were untrue. She was pretty, Mat had to admit, but her hair was sooner akin to straw rather than gold, and her lips were pursed, rather than plump and ripe.

"A pleasure to meet, Miss Horngate." The prince said courteously, bowing just enough as to not seem rude.

She curtsied back with a titter and a smile. "The pleasure is all mine, your majesty. You may call me Tilly."

He smiled back, wondering if Logan was laughing behind him right now. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to latch onto before walking lightly to the carriage waiting for them.

"If I may inquire," she asked in her almost musical voice, "what happened to your lip, Sire? It appears bruised."

"Oh, that." Mat flushed. "I, ah, tripped. The castle grounds are very old now, and, uh, I tripped and bit my lip."

At least she had the courtesy to believe it.

For Logan, however, it was a different story. News had been sent to him of some creature that kept attacking the far-off land of Aurora, and the people had cried for help. He brushed his fingers along the edges of great map in the war room, fingertips studying mountain ridges and smooth hills of sand. It was his duty, his ever-burdening duty, to help those in his kingdom, no matter how insignificant they may be. Perhaps he was still naïve, still just 'playing King', as he and his brother used to when their father had reigned over Albion.

What would their father think of them now? His Hero, his idol as a child. Logan pondered whether he would be proud of his sons, but dismissed the notion entirely. Of course not, not with what they did behind closed doors, when the curtains were closed.

Still, he couldn't focus on such things. He had a kingdom to run, and a brother to care for. His hand paused over the small figure of Bowerstone Castle, and his thoughts drifted to Mathis, who would be out with one of young ladies by now. Logan found himself frowning, thoughts cluttered with jealousy. He only wanted what was best for the boy, and it had somehow turned around utterly and they found themselves in such a predicament where neither wanted to back down from.

The King rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Yes, he would need to plan for a journey to the desert lands, and soon.

Morning arose, Mathis yawned at his reflection and frowned at it once again, feeling a dreadful sense of deja vu. Three weeks had gone by of picnicking with various ladies, some older, most younger, and he had had enough. Logan had been curiously uninviting, and truth be told, Mat missed him. A sharp rap sounded at the door to his quarters. "Come in." He muttered groggily, motioning for Jasper to invite the visitor in.

"I bear a message for the Prince, sire. King Logan wishes to see him immediately." a fresh faced guard reported, nose in the air and hand saluting

"Oh."

"You're not going, sire?" asked Jasper hesitantly.

"No, it's just a bit unexpected for so early. Tell my brother I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You wanted to see me, Logan." Mathis began as soon as he arrived to Logan's quarters.

His brother stood by one of the impressive windows, twisting a globe about with his fingertips. He turned when he heard Mat's voice and fixed his eyes upon the groggy sight of his younger sibling. Hair, although attempted to be tamed, still stuck up at odd angles, and Mathis failed to hide a yawn behind his hand. He tried not to smile at it."Please, sit. There is something we need to discuss."

Mat sat on the nearest armchair and leaned back, relaxing a little. "If this is about that marriage thing again...I...I didn't _like_ them that way. They're very nice young ladies, but-"

"No, this is not about 'that marriage thing', although I am...disappointed you did not find one to your liking." He strode over to the seating area, a look in his eyes that told of an inner conflict. "I am leaving Albion for a while."

"Wait, what?"

"I may be a long time-years even-I cannot tell, but I have arranged it for you to act as regent whilst I am away." Logan persisted, voice staying strong.

Mathis stood up at this, facing Logan, even though he only came up to his shoulder. "Brother, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping my subjects when they are in need, as a true King would do." Like father would do. "I leave in two days."

He received a glare as a response. Logan knew Mathis wouldn't take this too well. Almost three weeks without hardly any contact other than at the formal dinner table, no nightly 'visits', and now the news he would be disappearing for what could be years. He clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder for reassurance, and gave his best comforting smile.

The Prince was rather confused. He pouted for a second, still acting the child, before pulling his arms around Logan in an awkward embrace. Logan kissed his neck and earlobe, went along his jaw until he reached Mathis' lips and began fondling those with practised surety.

Suddenly mat remembered that he had one more lady to meet with. "Logan, stop," he broke the kiss. "I still have to meet Lady Utherbrick shortly."

"Lady Utherbrick can wait," muttered Logan hungrily. He, too, had regretted not seeing Mathis during the three weeks-he could feel himself hardening fast. "You're preoccupied right now." They shared another lust-filled kiss, Logan's journey plans forgotten for the moment. "Perhaps I'll send her to Reaver, instead."

* * *

First off-Thankyou, thankyou for the reviews I have had so far! You people are now very dear to me, hee~ You must be made of steel to stand my poor spelling, though. Even through spellcheck, heh. Ah, well.  
Second off- Sorry if the next few chapters are a tad late-schoolwork is catching up with me after a few days off (snow days!), and obviously that will have to come first. Having said that, I will be writing when I can, so the chapters shouldn't be too off course.

P.S. The next chapter will have Reaver in it. It's all planned out and almost ready to go!


End file.
